


~Her Miracle~

by Aychan



Series: ~Her Miracle~ [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aychan/pseuds/Aychan
Summary: Gadis cantik bak model menaklukan 7 pria tampan.Gadis yang menghancurkan ketenangan mereka.Gadis yang akan memberikan mereka keajaiban yang mereka inginkan.





	1. PROLOG

Seorang berjalan melewati kerumunan orang di Bandara dengan tenang. Rambutnya tak terlihat karna tertutup jaket. Tubuhnya dibaluti baju warna merah dengan jaket warna hitam sepinggang yang tak diresletingkan dan celana 3/4 warna biru dongker yang dan sepatu merah. Tangan kanannya menarik koper hitamnya dan tangan kirinya dimasukkan kedalam saku jaketnya. Dia memakai ransel abu-abu. Dia menoleh kanan kiri mencari sesuatu. Namun sepertinya dia tidak menemukan apa yang dicari.

"Owh. I think he forget about telling him, again", katanya lalu duduk dikursi yang disediakan oleh bandara.

 

 

" Siapa yang kau panggil Baka, Aho?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Aho, Baka?!" 

 

 

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Taigaaaaa, i miss you"

"Shut it, dad"

"Upss sorry"

"What do you want?" 

"What I want? Ah. Ah. AAAHHHHH!!!!"

 

"Chotto osoi janai"

"Gomen"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciao ciao, Aychan-desu.

Akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk mempublishkan nie cerita. Awal-awal takut kalo ada bashing. Kalau dikira plagiat lah inilah itulah. Maklum, kadang-kadang ide orang itu sama.

Yha, berdoa aja moga kagak ada yang bashing. Amiin.

Well, Happy Reading~


	2. Dare?!

** 3rd POV **

** Airport **

                Seorang berjalan melewati kerumunan orang di Bandara dengan tenang. Rambutnya tak terlihat karna tertutup jaket. Tubuhnya dibaluti baju warna merah dengan jaket warna hitam sepinggang yang tak diresletingkan dan celana 3/4 warna biru dongker yang dan sepatu merah. Tangan kanannya menarik koper hitamnya dan tangan kirinya dimasukkan kedalam saku jaketnya. Dia memakai ransel abu-abu. Dia menoleh kanan kiri mencari sesuatu. Namun sepertinya dia tidak menemukan apa yang dicari.

 _"Owh. I think he forget about telling him, again",_ katanya lalu duduk dikursi yang disediakan oleh bandara.

 _"I will kill him, if I meet him",_ kesalnya sambil duduk melihat orang lewat melewatinya.

 _"Hah.. I miss you so much",_ katanya sambil bersandar pada punggur kursi.

** Ditempat lain **

                Bunyi dentuman memenuhi lapangan basket umum. Beberapa orang sedang bermain basket dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Berlari kesana-sini mengejar bola. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah bergradiasi berhadapan dengan laki-laki berambut biru tua. Sirambut merah itu berhasil melewati sirambut biru dan memasukkannya kedalam ring.

"Wooo. Aku menang _Aho_ mine" katanya sambil senyum sumringah.

"Tch. Jangan terlalu senang _Baka_ gami. Kau hanya menang satu poin dariku" ucap si Ahomine dengan kesalnya.

" Siapa yang kau panggil _Baka, Aho_?!", umpat Bakagami, aka Kagami Taiga .

"Siapa yang kau panggil _Aho, Baka_?!", kesal Ahomine, aka Aomine Daiki. Kagami dan Aomine bertengkar, lagi. Dipinggir lapangan, beberapa teman mereka menonton drama mereka berdua.

" _Ochitsuite futari tomo_. Mooo Kagami-cchi, Aomine-chii f _utari tomo kodomo mitai ssu_ ", kata sirambut pirang berusaha menenangkan Aomine dan Kagami.

" _Damare Kise_ ", bentak Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan sambil melototi Kise.

                Kise yang dibentak menciut dan bersembunyi dibelakang Siwortel. Siwortel yang punya rambut hijau memperbaiki kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Jangan bersembunyi dibelakangku _nanodayo_ ", ucap siwortel pada Kise.

" _Hidoi ssu_ ", ucap Kise berpura-pura menitihkan air mata.

"Kise-chin, _urusai_ ", Ucap si _titan_ berambut ungu berdiri dikiri siwortel sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Murasakibarachii, _hidoi_ ", ucap Kise, lagi-lagi.

" _Shizukani shitekudasai,_ Kise-kun", ucap sirambut biru cerah.

"UAAA!!! Kuroko-cchi, sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?", ucap Kise terkejut.

"Diamlah Kise. Dan kau Kuroko jangan tiba-tiba muncul", ucap siwortel.

"Aku sudah disini sejak tadi Kise-kun, Midorima-kun", jawab sirambut biru terang, aka Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuro-chin terlalu kecil jadi tidak terlihat", kata sititan, aka Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Aku tidak kecil, Murasakibara-kun", kata Kuroko sedikit kesal walau tak nampak diwajahnya.

                Kuroko dan Murasakibara saling tatap. Terlihat kilatan petir diantara mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua jangan ikut berisik", kata siwortel, aka Midorima Shintaro, dengan agak kesal.

                Namun Kuroko dan Murasakibara tetap saling tatap. Kise terus-terusan merengek pada Midorima karna _lagi-lagi_ dibentak Aomine dan Kagami yang masih bertengkar saling mencaci.

"Kalian berisik", ucap tiba-tiba si _rambut merah_ terang tak jauh dari mereka.

                Semua melihat kearah si _merah_ _terang_ yang disekitarnya terlihat aura yang mengintimidasi. Semua bergidik ngeri setelah melihat kilatan gunting yang siap meluncur kapan saja ditangan si _merah terang._

"Gomen Akashi-cchi", ucap Kise ketakutan.

"Gomen", ucap yang lain bergantian. Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang tenang, Aomine dan Kagami yang ketakutan, Midorima yang berlagak tenang.

"Permintaan maaf diterima", ucap simerah terang, aka Akashi Seijuuro sambil menyembunyikan guntingnya disakunya.

                Sunyi seketika. Semua berdiam diri. Namun tiba-tiba, ada suara handphone berbunyi. Kring kring... Kring kring.... Mengejutkan semua disana.

"Ah, itu punyaku", ucap Kagami sambil kepinggir lapangan menuju tasnya. Diambilnya handphone ditangannya.

" _Oyaji_?", kata Kagami bingung. _"Untuk apa Oyaji menelepon?",_ tanyanya dalam hati lalu menekan tombol hijau di handphonenya.

 **" _Moshi-moshi_?", ** kata Kagami mengangkat telephone.

 ** _"Taigaaaaa, i miss you",_** teriak seseorang diseberang sana. Secara reflek Kagami menjauhkan handphone.

 **" _Shut it, dad_ ", **teriak Kagami kesal.

 ** _"Upss sorry",_** kata orang diseberang sana yang ternyata, Ayahnya.

 ** _"What do you want?",_** tanya Kagami.

 ** _"What I want? Ah. Ah. AAAHHHHH!!!!",_** teriak Ayah Taiga, Kagami Yuichi.

 ** _"Shut it, dad. You're too loud",_** kata Kagami mengkerutkan dahinya.

 ** _"Taiga, you have to go to airport!",_** perintah Yuichi.

 ** _"Why?",_** tanya Kagami.

 ** _"She is come to see you. She already in Japan. Owh, god. You have to go now. If not, she will kill me",_** kata Yuichi ketakutan.

                Kagami yang mendengar suara Ayahnya yang ketakutan mengkerutkan dahinya, lagi _. "Kenapa Oyaji ketakuta_ _n?_ _Dan siapa dia? Owh, shit. Jangan bilang",_ kata Kagami dalam hati.

 ** _"Don't say she already_** ** _t_** ** _here a hour ago?",_** tanya Kagami was-was.

 ** _"Well,, No not really. But, yeah, she is already there, two hours ago",_** jawab Yuichi.

                Kagami diam sejenak. Dia mengulang kata Ayahnya. _"2 jam, 2 jam, 2 jam. Dia sudah menunggu  selama 2 jam???!" , _teriak Kagami dalam hati.

 ** _"You stupid, dad. Of couse she will kill you. Why you forget about it? I can't protect you. She will kill you. Definitely",_** kata Kagami pada Ayahnya.

 ** _"I know. I have work until fifteen minutes ago. Please, you have to go now. Sorry, I have to go now. I have meeting, again. Bye",_** kata Yuichi lalu mematikan sambungan telephonenya.

                Kagami melihat handphonenya sambil mengkerutkan dahinya.

 _"You are so dead, dad",_ kata Kagami lalu memasukkan handphonenya ketasnya terburu-buru.

                Semuanya (kiseki no sedai) melihat Kagami yang terburu-buru bertanya-tanya. Apa yng dilakukannya.

"Ada masalah, Kagami-kun?", tanya Kuroko mendekati Kagami.

"Yeah. _That fucking dad_. Seseorang menungguku dibandara. Dia sudah menunggu 2 jam. _Oyaji_ lupa memberitahuku karna _meeting_ nya. Aku harus segera pergi", jawab Kagami.

" _Matte_ , Kagami", cegah Akashi saat Kagami akan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

" _Nani_?", tanya Kagami sambil melihat Akashi.

"Kau akan naik apa kesana?", tanya Akashi.

"Aku akan naik taksi?", jawab Kagami, atau seperti pertanyaan.

"Aku akan panggil sopirku. Aku akan antar kau ke bandara", kata Akashi lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya.

" _Maji? Sankyu, Akashi_ ", kata Kagami senang.

 **"Seijuuro da. Aku ingin pergi ke bandara bersama enam temanku. Cepat kesini",** kata Akashi lalu mematikan handphonenya.

"Kita akan pergi ke bandara. Kalian bersiap-siap", titah Akashi lalu membereskan barang-barangnya.

                Kuroko dan lainnya tanpa babibu membereskan barang-barangnya.

                Lima menit kemudian sopir Akashi datang. Mobil Limo warna hitam muncul dihadapan mereka. Mereka masuk satu persatu. Setelah semua masuk, Akashi meminta sopirnya untuk segera pergi ke bandara.

"Kagami-cchi, memang ada apa? Terus kita akan menjemput siapa?", tanya Kise penasaran. Walau yang lainnya diam saja, tapi terlihat jelas kalau mereka penasaran.

                Kagami melihat mereka satu persatu. Kise, Midorima, Kuroko dan Akashi duduk didepannya, sedangkan Aomine dikirinya dan Murasakibara dikanannya. Lalu menghela nafas.

" _Oyaji_ , lupa memberitahuku kalau seseorang akan datang ke Jepang. Dan dia sudah menunggu dua jam. _Two fucking hours_. Aku harus segera menemuinya. Kalo aku masih ingin punya Ayah", jawab Kagami bergidik ngeri.

                Kise dan lainnya memandang satu sama lain. _"Masih ingin punya Ayah?",_ ulang mereka semua dalam hati.

" _Dare_?", tanya Aomine yang benar-benar penasaran.

" _Sore wa,,, ore no imouto_ ", jawab Kagami.

                Semua mata melotot termasuk Akashi.

" _IMOUTO_???", teriak mereka memenuhi mobil.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	3. Bertemu Imouto

_"Dare?", tanya Aomine yang benar-benar penasaran._

_"Sore wa,,, ore no imouto", jawab Kagami._

_Semua mata melotot termasuk Akashi._

_"IMOUTO???", teriak mereka memenuhi mobil._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Beberapa menit kemudian... Dibandara... **

Kagami dan yang lain segera keluar dari mobil Akashi. Mereka masuk area bandara dengan berlarian tengok kanan-kiri. Mereka berlarian sambil melihat orang yang lewat dan duduk satu persatu.

“Aku tidak tau kau punya seorang adik, Kagami-kun”, kata Kuroko sambil melirik _‘his light’_.

“Kau tidak pernah bertanya”, kata Kagami sambil melihat sekeliling.

“Kagami-cchi, seperti apa wajah adikmu? Tinggi, warna rambut?”, tanya Kise sambil tengok kanan kiri mencari adik Kagami.

“Dia cantik, matanya biru. Kalau terurai rambutnya panjang selutut. Warna rambutnya sama denganku. Tingginya, terakhir aku melihatnya dia lebih tinggi dari Kuroko, sekitar 175cm”, jawab Kagami sambil tetap berlarian.

“Apa kau tau apa yang sering dilakukan adikmu saat menunggu? A-aku bukannya peduli atau apa nanodayo”, tanya Midorima dengan _tsundere_ nya.

“Kau tidak perlu malu untuk bertanya Midorima-kun”, kata Kuroko.

“ _Urusai_ ”, kata Midorima dengan wajahnya yang merah.

“Hmmm....”, Kagami berhenti. Midorima dan yang lainnya ikut berhenti saat Kagami tiba-tiba berhenti.

Kagami terlihat sedang berpikir sambil menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Mengingat-ingat apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya jika sedang menunggu.

“Kenapa?”, tanya Aomine.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?”, tanya Murasakibara sambil memakan kripiknya.

“Kagami-kun?”, panggil Kuroko.

                Kagami membuka matanya dan melihat kearah teman-temannya tiba-tiba membuat yang lain terkejut.

“ _Nani?_ ”, tanya Kise terkejut.

“Aku ingat! Ayumu selalu duduk bersandar sambil membaca buku”, kata Kagami.

“Ayumu?”, tanya mereka bersamaan.

 _“Ore no imouto no namae”,_ jawab Kagami.

“ _Sono_ , Ayumu-chan, pasti berada ditempat duduk yang sepi. Tapi disini tidak mungkin”, kata Aomine.

“Ayumu memang suka membaca, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membaca ditempat keramaian seperti ini. Dia bisa saja mengabaikan sekitarnya, kalau diperlukan”, kata Kagami.

                Mereka diam sesaat, saat tiba-tiba Akashi -yang sedari tadi tetap tengok kanan kiri- bicara.

“ _Kanojo janai_?”, tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk kearah seorang yang duduk sendiri sambil membaca. Secara reflek mereka menengok kearah orang yang ditunjuk Akashi.

                Seorang gadis yang tubuhnya dibaluti sweeter coklat dengan lengannya yang sampai keujung jarinya. Duduk bersandar sambil membaca buku. Tangan kirinya membalik lembaran sedang tangan kanannya menyangga buku. Rambutnya dari jauh tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi saat ada kilatan cahaya dari seseorang yang sedang berfoto didekatnya, mereka yakin jika itu merah.

                Kagami dan yang lainnya segera menuju gadis itu. Saat mereka tepat berada didepannya, merasa ada orang didepannya, gadis itu segera mendongak. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut lalu menutup buku yang dibacanya. Menatap Kagami lalu tersenyum.

“ _Chotto osoi janai_ ”, kata gadis itu.

“ _Gomen_ , Ayumu”, kata Kagami dengan wajah khawatir, meminta maaf.

** Ayumu POV **

Ah, aku benar-benar kesal. _That fucking dad of mine_ , dia melupakanku? Anak gadis satu-satunya? Pekerjaan memang dinomor satukan. Itu membuatku kesal. Ahhh, tapi biarlah, kalau dia tak bekerja aku nggak mungkin sekolah.

                Aku menunggu sudah lebih dari dua jam. Dua jam. Dan itu belum cukup? Oh, Kami-sama. Maafkan aku jika aku nanti jadi seorang pembunuh.

                Aku menunggu dan masih menunggu. Kapan jemputanku akan datang. Ah, aku harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi? Buku yang kubaca saja yang tebalnya puluhan halaman saja sudah hampir habis. Saat Aku membaca halaman terakhir, aku merasa ada yang berdiri dihadapanku. Aku mendongak. Sedikit terkejut saat yang kulihat adalah wajah seseorang ku kenal. Aku menutup buku yang kubaca, kulihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

“ _Chotto osoi janai_ ”, kataku.

“ _Gomen_ , Ayumu”, katanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

                Aku berdiri dari kursiku. Aku meletakkan buku dikursi lalu kedua tanganku menyentuh kedua pipinya.

“ _No problem. I know that’s dad fault_ ”, kataku sambil tersenyum. Dia juga ikut tersenyum.

“ _Aitakatta yo, Nii-nii_ ”, kataku lalu memeluk laki-laki didepanku, Nii-nii, kakakku, Kagami Taiga.

“Ore mo, Ayumu”, kata Nii-nii membalas pelukanku.

                Kami saling peluk sampai ada deheman dibelakang Nii-nii. Aku dan Nii-nii melepas pelukan kami, lalu menengok kebelakang Nii-nii. Disana ada beberapa orang dengan warna rambut warna-warni, _rainbow_. Terlihat lucu dan menarik. Dilihat-lihat mereka cukup tampan.

“Ah, mereka adalah temanku di Jepang, Ayumu. Mereka yang mengantarkanku kemari untuk menjemputmu”, kata Nii-nii tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

                Aku menoleh kearah Nii-nii lalu temannya. Benar-benar, _rainbow_. Teman Nii-nii, berarti _basuke baka_. Seratus persen, _basuke baka_. Cocok sekali, _rainbow who play basketball_. Hihihi.

“ _Ara, Nii-nii no tomodachi?_ (berdiri disamping Kagami) _Ja, hajimemashite. Atashi wa Ayumu, Kagami Ayumu. Yoroshiku_ ”, salamku pada mereka.

                Mereka terlihat melihatku. Atau bisa dikatakan men-scans ku? Mereka melihat dari atas kepalaku sampai kakiku. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Aku tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka.

** Aomine POV **

Holy shit. Itu adiknya Kagami? Nggak salah? Gadis secantik dan sebohay dia adiknya Kagami? Dia benar-benar cantik, sexy, tinggi, dan dadanya. Dilihat dari sini, itu sekitar F cup. Tapi lebih besar dari milik Satsuki. Apa mungkin G cup? Mungkin masih proses. Aku tersenyum-senyum sambil melihatnya.

“ _Ara, Nii-nii no tomodachi? Ja, hajimemashite. Atashi wa Ayumu, Kagami Ayumu. Yoroshiku_ ”, salamnya pada kami. Waaahh,, suaranya benar-benar merdu. Senyumnya begitu menawan. Seperti malaikat. Udah cantik suara merdu lagi. Perfect.

Tapi kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba seperti itu? Dia melihat kearah kami dengan wajah yang sedikit, tidak nyaman? Aku melihat kearah yang lain dan mendapati mereka juga tidak berhenti melihatnya.

** Kise POV **

                Waahhh _kanojo wa kirei ssu_. Aku sampai tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Apa itu auranya? Aku tidak mengerti ssu. Dilihat-dilihat, dia tidak begitu mirip Kagami-cchi, _nande_? Walau kalo dilihat hanya warna rambutnya yang sama. Gradiasi. _Kakoi ssu_.

                Aku melihatnya, senyum _Tenshi_ -nya saat memberikan salam. Woaa, dia benar-benar gadis idaman ssu. Apa aku ajak saja dia jadi model? Tapi kenapa wajahnya berubah seperti itu? Aku melihat sekeliling, dan melihat yang lain melihatnya tanpa kedip. Tanpa kedip.

** Kuroko POV **

Aku tidak mengerti, gadis ini adalah adiknya Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun berwajah garang, walau hatinya tidak. Tidak terlalu garang maksudnya.

Dia memberi salam pada kami dengan senyumnya yang _Maji Tenshi_. Aku benar terpukau. Silau. Apa dia adalah _Tenshi_? Atau _Megami_? Apa aku berada disurga? Tidak-tidak, aku belum mati.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. Kulihat Megami-sama lagi. Dia sedikit tidak nyaman. Apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman Megami-sama? Lalu kulihat sekeliling. Mereka menatapnya. Kiseki no sedai menatap Megami-sama.

** Midorima POV **

Di-dia cantik. Bu-bukannya aku menyanjungnya nanodayo. Aku membenarkan kacamataku dan kulihatnya lagi. Dia cantik. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini adiknya Kagami nanodayo? Apa mereka tidak ada ikatan darah? Tapi warna rambut mereka sama. Apa itu dicat? Tidak-tidak. Bukannya aku ingin tau atau apa nanodayo.

Kulihat dia tersenyum dengan wajah yang berkilau. Apa cahaya matahari berpindah padanya? Dia terlalu menyilaukan. Dia gadis yang cantik? Tenshi? Megami? Dia Megami, Megami-sama. Cantik nan berkilau dengan aura yang lembut. Kutatap dia dengan lembut.

Aku membelakkan mataku lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Menyadari aku melakukannya tanpa sadar. Aku menatapnya dengan lembut? Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin ja-jatuh ci-ci-cinta padanya. Itu mustahil nanodayo.

Kulihat dia lagi, dia sedikit tidak nyaman. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Ku lihat sekelilingku. Mereka. Mereka melihat Megami-sama dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan. Mereka kotor.

** Murasakibara POV **

Uaaa. Cantik. Dia terlihat seperi _maiubo_ ku. Terlihat enak. Aku ingin memakannya.

Saat dia memberi salam, senyumnya terlihat manis. Apa dia semanis permen ya? Wajahnya yang putih terlihat seperti _marsmallow_. Pasti enak dimakan.

Kutatap lagi dia. Tiba-tiba wajahnya masam? Apa ada yang salah? Aku tidak mengerti harus apa. Saat melihat matanya, kulihat dia menatapku? Atau kami? Dia menatap kami dengan wajah masam? Kulihat sekelilingku. Mereka melihatnya, melihat _marsmallow_ ku dengan tatapan yang panas. Tidak akan ku maafkan kau mengotori _marsmallow_ ku.

** Akashi POV **

                Dia cantik bak Megami. Dia terlihat indah. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku deg-degan? Mungkin sudah lama aku tak melihat wanita secantik ibuku. Ya, dia memang cantik seperti ibuku. Senyumnya yang tulus tanpa ada beban tersungging dibibirnya.

                Saat dia memberi salam, suaranya benar-benar indah, seperti melodi yang dilantunkan. Aku melihatnya lagi. Dia benar-benar Megami.

                Tapi kenapa wajahnya berubah tak nyaman? Apa ada yang salah? Aku lihat sekitarku. Benar. Memang ada yang salah. Mereka memandanginya dengan _intens_ , tentu saja dia tidak nyaman.

                Aku berdiri mendekat padanya. Dia melihatku agak terkejut dengan pergerakanku. Ku ulurkan tanganku. Dia melihatku sejenak lalu menyahut uluran tanganku.

“Akashi Seijuuro. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mega-, ehem, Kagami-san”, ucapku sambil tersenyum. Dia membalas senyumku. Dia benar-benar Megami-sama.

** 3rd POV **

                Keheningan muncul setelah Ayumu mengenalkan dirinya. Dia tidak tau apa dia melakukan kesalahan. Apa bahasa Jepangnya salah? Mereka diam. Kiseki no Sedai hanya diam menatap Ayumu. Kagami hanya tersenyum kikkuk saat teman-temannya diam saja. Tiba-tiba ada gerakan dari Akashi. Akashi berdiri mendekat pada Ayumu. Ayumu sedikit terkejut, mungkin karna tiba-tiba Akashi mendekatinnya. Akashi mengulurkan tangannya. Ayumu melihatnya lalu menyahut uluran tangan Akashi.

“Akashi Seijuuro. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mega-, ehem, Kagami-san”, ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum. Ayumu membalas senyumnya. Walau dia penasaran kepada dia mengucapkan Mega? _“Mungkin dia senang bertemu denganku sampai mengucapkan mega? Tapi, ah sudahlah. Lain kali akan kutanyakan”,_ kata Ayumu dalam hati.

“Ayumu. Panggil Ayumu saja. Kupikir itu lebih mudah karna kamu memanggil Nii-nii dengan panggilan Kagami”, ucap Ayumu tersenyum pada Akashi.

                Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya. Kenapa dia tau Akashi memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan Kagami? Mencurigakan.

“Baiklah. Ayumu”, kata Akashi tersenyum. Ayumu yang mendengarnya juga ikut tersenyum.

                Tiba-tiba saja Aomine dan yang lainnya juga ikut berdiri didepan Ayumu. Kagami sampai jatuh karna didorong temannya. Ayumu sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba.

“Etto”, kata Ayumu sedikit was-was.

“Ore wa Kise Ryouta ssu. Aku bersekolah di Kaijou, masuk klub basket. Aku juga seorang model ssu”, kata Kise Ryouta mengenalkan diri.

“ _Ayumu desu_ ”, kata Ayumu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“ _Ayumu-cchi yonde ii_? Kau juga bisa memanggilku Ryouta”, kata Kise semangat 45 dengan mata berbinar-binar.

                Ayumu sedikit terkejut dengan Kise Ryouta. _Storm._ _Puppy. Puppy’s Storm_.Panggilan yang cocok untuknya.

“Kalau begitu, Ryou-chan”, kata Ayumu sambil tersenyum.

                Mendengar Ayumu memanggilnya _Ryou-chan_ dengan senyuman indah dibibirnya, Kise luluh. Dia lemas karna saking senangnya.

“ _Daijoubu?_ ”, tanya Ayumu sedikit panik. Kise hanya mengangguk.

“ _Ore-sama wa Aomine Daiki._ Kelas 2 di Touo. Pemain basket”, kata Aomine penuh kesombongan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

                Ayumu menyambut uluran tangannya Aomine sambil mengangguk.

“ _Ayumu desu_ ”, kata Ayumu.

“ _Ore wa Midorima Shintaro. Shuutoku Highschool._ Kelas 2 _. Shooter Guard_. _Cancer._ Apa bintangmu?”, kata Midorima sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya menyingkirkan Aomine.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?”, teriak Aomine pada Midorima.

Ayumu sedikit terkejut melihat kearah Aomine dan Midorima. Aomine mendekati Ayumu lagi.

“Dia maniak horoscope. Abaikan saja”, kata Aomine.

“Urusai nanodayo”, kata Midorima.

“ _Ayumu desu._ Bintang? Bintangku _Pisces_ ”, kata Ayumu sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Midorima sambil menyambut dengan tangan kirinya.

“ _Cancer dan Pisces._ Cocok”, kata Midorima bergumam sambil menyingkir.

                Ayumu melihat Midorima dengan wajah bertanya. “ _Kenapa bergumam? Apa yang dikatakannya?_ ”, tanya Ayumu dalam hati.

“Ore (kriuk kriuk) Murasaki (kriuk kriuk) bara (krikuk kriuk) Atshusi. Yosen (kriuk kriuk) kelas dua”, sapa Murasakibara.

                Ayumu mengadah keatas melihat orang yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari kakaknya. Ayumu tersenyum manis padanya.

“Ayumu desu. Kau tinggi dan banyak makan ya”, kata Ayumu.

Murasakibara yang melihat senyum Ayumu menghentikan makannya dan mendekati Ayumu. Dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Ayumu pelan.

“Kau cantik”, kata Murasakibara.

                Ayumu sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Murasakibara. Ayumu mendongak lagi dan memberikan senyumnya _lagi_ pada Murasakibara.

“Arigatou”, kata Ayumu.

Murasakibara mengangguk dan mundur kebelakang Aomine yang tidak jauh dari Ayumu.

“ _Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu._ Seirin highschool, sekelas dengan Kagami-kun. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ”, salam Kuroko.

“Tetsu, berhentilah muncul tiba-tiba!”, teriak Aomine terkejut dengan kedatangan Kuroko tiba-tiba.

“Aku disini sejak tadi, Aomine-kun”, ucap Kuroko dengan polosnya.

“Atashi wa Ayumu. _Yoroshiku_ ”, balas Ayumu melupakan keterkejutan teman kakaknya.

“Ayumu-san, apa kau benar adik dari Kagami-kun?”, Tanya Kuroko.

“Eh? Iya. Aku memang adiknya. Apa ada yang salah?” Tanya Ayumu.

“Kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi adik Kagami-kun”, jawab Kuroko yang mendapat death glare dari Kagami Taiga.

“Haha. Itu tidak benar. Nii-nii itu manis lho. Kuroko-san saja yang belum tau”, kata Ayumu.

“Manis?”, beo Kuroko di ikuti yang lainnya. Ayumu mengangguk.

                Mereka melihat satu sama lain. Terakhir melihat Kagami. Lalu tawa mereka lepas. Kise dan Aomine tanpa sungkan tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedang Kuroko menutup mulutnya dengan bahu yang bergetar. Midorima membenahi kacamatanya lalu menoleh kearah selain Kagami mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Murasakibara menepuk-nepuk dadanya karna tersedak, Akashi hanya diam. Tapi jika dilihat secara teliti, Akashi tersenyum melihat kearah temannya. Sedangkan Kagami, dia mendeath glare orang yang dianggapnya teman itu. Sedang Ayumu diam saja tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tertawa. _“Apanya yang aneh?”_ , Tanya Ayumu dalam hati.

                Tak lama tawa mereka berhenti. Aomine dan Kise memegang perutnya yang sakit dan menghapus air dimatanya. Kagami mengkerutkan dahinya. Dia kesal dengan temannya itu. _“Kalau membunuh orang bukan tindakan kriminal, sudah kubunuh mereka”,_ kesal Kagami dalam hati. Kagami melihat kearah Ayumu mengabaikan temannya itu.

“Ayo pulang. Kau pasti lelah. Berjam-jam duduk dipesawat (terdiam sejenak) dan disini”, kata Kagami.

                Ayumu dan yang lain menoleh kearah Kagami. Ayumu mengangguk dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Saat Ayumu akan menarik kopernya, ada kantong yang jatuh. Kagami memungutnya dan membalik-balik kantong itu.

“Apa ini?”, tanya Kagami.

Ayumu menoleh kearah kakaknya lalu ke kantong itu.

“Ah, itu baju dan jaketku”, jawab Ayumu lalu memasukkan buku ketasnya, memunggungi kakaknya.

Kagami mengkerutkan dahinya lalu membolak-balikan kantong itu lagi.

“Memang kenapa bajumu disitu?”, tanya Aomine mendekati Kagami dan mengambil kantong itu dan ikut membolak-balikkannya.

“Ah (Ayumu membalikkan badannya melihat kearah Aomine) tadi ada sedikit _problem_.”, kata Ayumu.

**_ Flashback  _ ** ** Ayumu POV **

                _Aku melihat kekanan kekiri mencari apa ada orang yang ku kenal. Tidak ada._ _Owh. I think he forget about telling him, again. Aku duduk dikursi yang disediakan oleh bandara. I will kill him, if I meet him. Aku kesal. Dan aku sudah mengatakan kata-kata itu berulang kali. Huh, aku kesal._

_Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai lupa. Kerja? Hah! Jangan bercanda. Dia pasti melihat cowok-cowok seksi dikantornya, lagi. Hah.. I miss him so much. Aku bersandar pada kursi yang ku duduki. Aku memandang langit-langit dibandara. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Nii-nii._

_Tiba-tiba pandanganku teralihkan. Hem, apa itu? Kupikir aku melihat sesuatu. Wha?! Ini benar-benar menakjubkan. So cute. Ingin ku foto, tapi ku urungkan niatku. Itu tidak baik. Tidak baik untuk jantungku. Dimataku kini hanya ‘itu’ sampai aku menoleh kearah kakak beradik, mungkin, yang bertengkar didepanku. Mereka berebut air minum. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa tidak mengalah saja? Itu tidak seperti sikecil akan meminum semuanya kan? Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah ‘itu’ lagi. Membuat hati nyaman. Apa yang terjadi sampai mereka seperti itu? Mataku tidak kenapa-napa kan? Aku mengucek-ucek mataku. Aku berhalusinasi. Aku seperti melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran diantara mereka._

_Tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan disampingku. Aku menoleh dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba botol minuman beserta isinya jatuh mengenaiku. Isinya._

_Byuurrr. Bajuku basah. Aku benar-benar sial. Kulirik kakak beradik itu. Mereka mendekat kearahku._

_“Gomen, kami nggak sengaja”, kata sang kakak._

_Kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak sengaja? Kalau kau sengaja, kau sudah tenggelam ditelan bumi! Ah, benar-benar sial. Apalagi aku suka memakai baju dan jaket ini._

_“Gomen onee-chan. Aku ti-tidak sengaja. Huaaaa”, tangis si adik._

_Kenapa kau yang menangis? Harusnya aku! Aku yang ingin segera makan tidak jadi. Bajuku basah lagi. Menyebalkan._

_“Its OK. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan”, kataku lalu menarik koperku dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka._

_Gomen, aku sedang kesal. Aku tidak mau sampai harus memarahi kalian._

**_ Flashback END _ **

** 3rd POV **

                Kagami dan yang lain menatap diam Ayumu. Wajahnya terlihat kesal mengingat kejadian tadi.

“Kenapa tidak menghindar? Bu-bukannya aku peduli atau apa nanodayo”, tanya Midorima.

“Tentu saja tidak bisa. Dia kaget. Mana bisa dia menghindar hal yang tiba-tiba. Kau bodoh”, kata Aomine.

“ _Damare_ ”, kata Midorima.

 “Memang apa yang mengalihkan perhatianmu, Ayumu-san?”, tanya Kuroko.

                Ayumu tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. Ayumu sedikit salah tingkah melihat mereka yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. Ayumu meneguk ludahnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping. Gugup.

“Ayumu?”, panggil Kagami.

“Kenapa tidak kau jawab?”, tanya Akashi.

“Apa karna kau lapar?”, tanya Murasakibara.

“Dia bukan dirimu Murasakibara”, kata Aomine.

“Lalu?”, tanya Murasakibara.

“Ayumu/-san/-cchi?”, tanya mereka bersamaan.

                Ayumu menoleh kekanan kiri, gugup.

“A-aku, hanya melihat sepasang kekasih yang manis”, jawab Ayumu pelan.

“Eh?”, kaget Kise.

“Sepasang…”, kata Kuroko.

“Kekasih?”, lanjut Aomine Ayumu mengangguk.

“Kau iri Ayumu?”, tanya Kagami.

                Ayumu membelalakan matanya menatap kakaknya terkejut.

“Eh, aku”, kata Ayumu terpotong oleh teriakan kakak dan teman kakaknya.

“Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu!”, teriak Kagami sambil memegang kedua lengan Ayumu.

“Kau masih terlalu kecil”, kata Midorima.

“Kau masih belum cukup umur, Ayumu _-cchi_ ”, kata Kise.

“Kamu masih muda Ayumu _-san_ ”, kata Kuroko.

“He, kau tidak boleh perpacaran dulu. Masih kecil”, kata Murasakibara.

“Walaupun kau tinggi dan dadamu besar, kau masih kecil”, kata Aomine lalu mendapat sikutan dari Kuroko.

“ _Ittai_ ”, kata Aomine melirik Kuroko dan memegang perutnya.

“Apa benar kau iri?”, tanya Akashi dengan tenang walaupun auranya gelap.

                Ayumu bingung harus apa. Mereka berteriak saling sahut menyahut. Tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Ayumu sedikit kesal. Muncul perempatan dikening Ayumu. Satu, dua, tiga. Aura disekitar Ayumu mulai menggelap.

Ayumu menghentakkan kakinya cukup keras membuat sekitarnya diam. Kagami dan yang lain yang terkejut menatap Ayumu. Bahkan yang orang yang lewat diam terkejut melihat ada aura gelap disekitar Ayumu, mereka bergidik ngeri. Kagami dan temannya mundur satu, dua, tiga langkah. Pejalan disekitar tetap diam ditempat. Kagami, Kise dan Aomine saling peluk. Wajah Midorima penuh keringat dingin. Kuroko membisu. Murasakibara memasang wajah takut. Akashi _stay cool_ , walaupun didalamnya jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Ayumu menatap mereka sambil tersenyum. Namun, senyumnya kali ini tidak senyum _Megami-sama_ , tapi senyum _Akuma_. Mereka ketakutan melihat senyum Ayumu kali ini.

“ _Sit down_ ”, kata Ayumu pelan tapi penuh penekanan.

Kagami dan yang lain langsung melakukan _seiza_. Hanya Akashi yang tetap berdiri. Namun saat Ayumu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Akashi masih dengan senyumannya, Akashi juga ikut duduk dibawah. Terpaksa.

Ayumu maju selangkah. Ayumu membungkuk berkacak pinggang menatap Kagami dan temannya.

“Kalian tau. Kalau itu tidak sopan saat orang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dan kalian memotongnya?”, tanya Ayumu tetap dengan senyuman _akuma_ nya.

                Kagami dan yang lain mengangguk cepat. Ayumu berdiri tegap dan berjalan membelakangi mereka mengambil koper dan tasnya.

“Aku bertemu dengan sepasang kekasih yang manis. Mereka terlihat bahagia. _So sweet_ pikirku. Saat kalian bertanya, aku sedikit malu menjawabnya. Ya, walaupun ini normal untuk gadis seumuranku yang suka hal romantis?”,Ayumu membalik badannya menghadap Kagami dan yang lain.

“Ini tidak seperti aku iri. Jadi kalian tidak perlu begitu. Dan aku cukup umur untuk punya pacar”,tambah Ayumu.

                Ayumu mendekati mereka dan menarik tangan kagami untuk membantunya berdiri. Aomine dan yang lain ikut berdiri. Ayumu tersenyum manis pada mereka. Ayumu mendekat kearah Aomine dan berdiri tepat didepannya. Ayumu mendongak kearah Aomine. Aomine sedikit mundur dengan gerakan Ayumu yang tiba-tiba. Ayumu tersenyum kearah Aomine.

“Tapi bagian tinggi dan dadaku yang besar tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan umurku, Aomine-san”, kata Ayumu tersenyum lalu menginjak kaki Aomine kuat-kuat.

“Ugh”, Teriak Aomine kesakitan.

                Aomine melompat-lompat sambil memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan. Kagami dan yang lain terkejut, namun detik kemudian mereka tertawa.

                Ayumu melihat Kagami dan temannya yang tertawa. Ayumu juga ikut tertawa, namun,

“Jika kalian melakukan _sekuhara_ ”, kata Ayumu dengan senyuman dan nada yang lembut. Kagami dan yang lain menatapnya karna Ayumu menggantung perkataannya sendiri.

“Aku akan menghajar kalian”, lanjut Ayumu dengan suara dalam penuh penekanan dan penuh senyuman.

                Kagami dan yang lain bergidik ngeri dan mengangguk. Ayumu mengangguk lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan mereka.

“Ayo pergi. Aku lapar”, kata Ayumu sambil menarik kopernya.

                Kagami dan yang lain saling pandang lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ayumu. Kagami mengambil alih koper yang ditarik Ayumu. Mereka berdelapan pergi meninggalkan bandara meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyaksikan drama mereka.

“Gadis itu kuat”, ucap seseorang.

“Dia menjinakkan 7 anak laki-laki sekaligus”, tambah seseorang.

“ _Ano onee-chan kirei_ ”

“Aku ingin jadi pacarnya”

“Dia seperti model”

“Wajahnya cantik”

“Suaranya lembut”

“Dia seperti _Megami-sama_ ”

“ _Tenshi_ ”

Tiba-tiba suasana tenang. _ “Kalo saja dia tidak menakutkan”,_ ucap mereka dalam hati bersamaan. Suasana dibandara menjadi suram.

                Mata mereka menatap kearah Ayumu dan yang lain. Dimana Aomine dan Kagami saling meneriaki. Kise yang merengek pada Midorima. Murasakibara yang tetap memakan kripiknya. Kuroko dan Akashi yang berjalan tenang.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	4. "Meal"

** 3rd POV **

" _Oishi._ Sudah lama aku tidak makan sushi yang enak", kata Ayumu memakan _Sake Nigiri Sushi_ dengan senyuman yang merekah.

Saat ini mereka ada di Restoran Sushi 'YAMATO'. Kedatangan mereka kesini atas permintaan Ayumu yang ingin memakan sushi. Mereka duduk didepan Taisho *pembuat sushi*. Ayumu duduk diantara Kagami dikirinya dan Akashi dikanannya. Disebelah Akashi adalah Kise, Kuroko lalu Murasakibara. Disebelah Kagami ada Aomine dan Midorima.

Kedatangan mereka membuat gaduh seisi restoran yang kala itu sedang ramai. Seorang gadis cantik bak _Megami_ datang bersama 7 laki-laki yang tampan. Kuroko terlihat karna Kise yang mengajaknya mengobrol.

Kagami yang melihat adiknya makan dengan senyum yang merekah terkekeh. Adiknya memang suka makanan Jepang. Di Amerika pun, dia suka makan makanan Jepang.

"Kau sangat suka sushi, Ayumu?", tanya Aomine yang duduk disamping Kagami.

Ayumu melihat Aomine lalu mengangguk dengan senyuman. Saat ada _Ebi Nigiri_ yang lewat, Ayumu mengambilnya lalu memakannya.

"Ini sangat enak! Di Amerika rasanya tidak seenak ini, jadi aku tidak pernah memakannya disana", kata Ayumu senang.

Kise dan yang lain juga terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Murasakibara memakan dua sushi sekaligus saking nikmatnya.

"Ayumu, setelah ini kau mau kemana?", Tanya Akashi sambil memakan _Ebi Nigiri_ _Sushi_ nya.

Ayumu menoleh kekanannya. Dia melihat keatas sambil berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian Ayumu melihat kearah Akashi dan tersenyum.

"Aku ingin pergi ke _konbini_ ", jawab Ayumu.

" _Konbini_?", ulang Akashi.

"(mengangguk) Aku ingin membeli bahan makanan. Aku yakin dikulkas Nii-nii tidak ada bahan-bahan membuat makan malam. Aku tidak ingin makan diluar untuk makan malam", jawab Ayumu.

Akashi menatap Ayumu lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia melanjutkan makannya begitu pula dengan Ayumu. Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka makan, tiba-tiba,

"Hai. Boleh gabung?", tanya seseorang.

Kagami dan yang lain menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat beberapa gadis berdiri disana, tepatnya 6 gadis.

"Tapi disini penuh. Mungkin kalian bisa kemeja yang kosong", jawab Kagami tanpa mengerti motif gadis itu.

Ke enam gadis itu melihat satu sama lain lalu melihat kearah Kagami.

"Haha, kamu lucu sekali. Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak ke meja yang disana?", tanya gadis itu menunjuk ke meja besar yang kosong.

Kagami dan yang lain melihat kearah meja itu. Memang besar dan kosong.

"Maaf nona-nona, tapi kami disini saja tidak masalah", kata Kise.

Seluruh gadis menoleh kearah Kise dan berteriak histeris meneriaki namanya. Gadis-gadis itu mengerubungi Kise. Kise memasang _smile service_ miliknya.

"Terlalu berisik", kata Aomine sambil memakan sushinya.

"Kelakuan mereka tidak senonoh", tambah Midorima.

"Berisik", kata Murasakibara.

"Mereka terlalu semangat", tambah Kuroko.

Suara mereka yang keras mengelegar diseluruh penjuru restoran. Hampir semua wanita ikut berteriak-teriak, sedangkan yang laki-laki melirik iri pada Kise.

Akashi dan Kagami melanjutkan makan mereka tanpa menggubris sekitarnya. Namun suara itu bertambah ketika banyak gadis diluar yang memaksa masuk untuk melihat Kise. Dahi Kagami berkedut, dia kesal. Ingin rasanya mengunci mulut mereka. Disaat Kagami ingin menggebrak meja,

" _Gochisousama_ ", kata Ayumu pada Taishou dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Hai", balas Taishou.

" _Kore wa hountou ni oishi desu yo. Arigatou Taishou-san_ ", tambah Ayumu sambil tersenyum.

"Haha, _iie doo itashimashite_ ", balas Taishou lagi.

"Aku ingin belajar membuat sushi", ucap Ayumu.

"Hoo, itu tidak mudah _Ojou-san_ ", jawab Taishou dengan nada mengejek.

"Mouu", pipi Ayumu menggembung.

Kagami dan yang lain melihat kearah Ayumu dan Taishou yang berbincang-bincang. Begitu pula dengan gadis-gadis itu. Mereka diam mendengarkan keduanya berbicara tanpa menggubris sekitarnya.

"Aku harus segera belanja. Aku ingin makan kare untuk malam ini", kata Ayumu.

" _Ojou-san_ , kau bisa memasak?", tanya Taishou.

"Hoo, apa anda mengejekku?", tanya Ayumu dengan nada tersinggung yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak mengejek, _Ojou-san_. Hanya saja jaman sekarang jarang wanita muda sepertimu bisa memasak", jawab Taishou.

"Hoho, kau benar sekali,....... ", kata Ayumu sambil memandangi Taishou dengan pandangan 'siapa namamu?'.

"Yamato Takeshi", jawab Taishou.

"Yamato-san", lanjut Ayumu.

"Kau manis sekali _Oujou-san_ ", kata Yamato-san.

"Kyaaa, anda pandai merayu Yamato-san. Ah, _Atashi wa_ Ayumu. Kagami Ayumu", kata Ayumu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ayumu-chan, ka. _Nan sai_?", Tanya Yamato-san.

"15- _sai_ ", jawab Ayumu.

" _Souka. Koukousei ka._ Sekolah dimana?", Tanya Yamato-san.

"Hmm, Seirin", jawab Ayumu.

Ketika jawaban Ayumu terlontar, mata Kagami membesar. Begitupula dengan yang lain. Mereka terkejut bukan main.

"SEIRIN???", Tanya mereka bersamaan dengan suara yang keras. Bahkan Kagami dan yang lain sampai berdiri.

Suara mereka sontak mengejutkan Ayumu dan Yamato-san. Mereka berdua melihat sekitar mereka. Ayumu melihat Kagami dan yang lain memasang wajah terkejut.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak?", Tanya Ayumu.

"K-kau akan bersekolah di Seirin?", Tanya Aomine. Ayumu menoleh kearahnya dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?", Tanya Kagami.

"Eh? Papa tidak memberitau Nii-nii?", Ayumu malah balik bertanya. Kagami menggeleng.

Ayumu melihat wajah mereka. Wajah terkejut mereka. _"Papa, you forget again,"_ kata Ayumu dalam hati. Ayumu menghela nafas.

"Aku akan bersekolah di Jepang, tepatnya di Seirin tahun ini. Aku bosan tinggal di Amerika. Dirumah aku jadi orang ketiga. Itukan menyebalkan", kata Ayumu lalu meminum airnya.

"Ta-tapi, harusnya kau bilang padaku", kata Kagami lesu.

"Tidak ada waktu yang tepat", jawab Ayumu.

"Kalau Ayumu-san sekolah di Seirin, itu berarti akan jadi kouhai-ku", kata Kuroko.

"Hem. Sebenarnya sejak Nii-nii kembali ke jepang, aku ingin ikut, tapi papa melarangku. Jadi aku membuat perjanjian dengan papa. 'Kalau aku bisa menjadi juara 1 se-sekolah, aku akan pindah ke Jepang dan tinggal dengan Nii-nii", kata Ayumu.

Mata Kuroko melebar. Juara 1 se-sekolah. Mengejutkan.

"Kau sangat pintar Ayumu-san", kata Kuroko.

"Mungkin karna sekolahnya sekolah untuk orang bodoh. Tidak mungkin Ayumu pintar. Kagami saja sangat bodoh", kata Aomine datar dengan kesan mengejek dinada suaranya.

Ayumu melihat kearah Aomine dengan datar.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, _AHO_ mine?", Tanya Kagami kesal.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _AHO_ , _BAKA_ gami?", teriak Aomine tak kalah kesal.

Mereka berdua bertengkar lagi. Aomine dan Kagami menjadi tontonan direstoran.

"Kau bersekolah dimana, Ayumu?", Tanya Akashi yang penasaran dengan kepandaian Ayumu.

"Brooklyn School", jawab Ayumu.

Jawaban Ayumu sontak membuat Akashi terkejut. Midorima tersedak sushi yang dimakannya.

"B-Brooklyn?", Tanya Midorima. Ayumu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa Midorima-cchi dan Akashi-cchi terkejut? Memang, Brookin itu sekolah apa ssu?", Tanya Kise.

"Brooklyn. Brooklyn School adalah sekolah terkenal di Amerika. Levelnya tinggi. Hanya orang-orang ber IQ tinggi dan terpilih saja yang dijadikan siswa disana", jelas Midorima.

"Jadi, Ayumu-chin pandai?", Tanya Murasakibara.

"Jika itu sekolah kumpulan orang pintar, dan Ayumu-cchi nomor satu, bukan kah itu berarti-", kata Kise menggantung.

Semua melihat kearah Ayumu yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau nomor satu?", Tanya Akashi.

Ayumu mengangguk lalu terseyum. Sontak seluruh restoran terkejut. Disekolah level tinggi dan juara satu. Itu hal yang benar-benar perlu dibanggakan.

"Ayumu-cchi _sugoi_ ssu", kata Kise memegang kedua tangan Ayumu. Ayumu membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Hehhh, Ayumu-chin benar-benar pintar", kata Murasakibara sambil menepuk kepala Ayumu.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya kamu adalah adiknya Kagami-kun, Ayumu-san", kata Kuroko yang diikuti teriak 'HEI!' dari Kagami.

Semuanya menatap kearah Ayumu dengan tatapan kagum dan iri. Ayumu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan pujian-pujian yang didapatnya. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Walaupun hanya beberapa jam mereka bertemu, tapi mereka bisa akrab dengan baik. Seperti lama kenal saja.

"Ayo kita kembali. Bukankah kau akan belanja, Ayumu?", Tanya Akashi.

Ayumu menoleh kearah Akashi dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ayumu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Diikuti oleh Kagami dan yang lainnya.

"Yaa, kalian mau kemana?", Tanya gadis pertama.

"(menoleh kearah gadis itu) Kami mau belanja", jawab Kagami diikuti anggota lainnya.

"Boleh ikut?", tanya gadis itu.

Kagami menoleh kearah yang lainnya dengan tatapan _'Bagaimana?'_. Yang lain hanya menatap satu sama lain.

"Tidak", kata Ayumu.

Semua menoleh kearah Ayumu. Gadis itu terkejut lalu berubah jadi kesal.

"Kenapa? Kita kan sesama perempuan jalan-jalan bersama tidak apa-apa kan?", Tanya gadis itu dengan senyum palsu.

"Tidak", kata Ayumu lagi.

"Kenapa? Ayolah, kita jalan-jalan bersama. Aku dengar kamu anak baru disini. Kupikir kami bisa membantu mengenalkanmu pada daerah ini", rayu gadis itu.

"Tidak. Kamu hanya mau jalan sama laki-laki tampan saja. Kamu tidak peduli sama aku", balas Ayumu datar.

"Ti-tidak begitu. Ayolah. Lebih ramai lebih seru", kata gadis itu lagi, tak mau kalah.

Ayumu menoleh kearah gadis itu. Mendekat kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar centil, kegatelan", bisik Ayumu pada gadis itu. Ayumu menjauh darinya tersenyum penuh arti "Aku kan gadis manis. Jadi pengen banyak perhatian. Apalagi dari para _ikemen_. _Onee-san_ kan CAN-TIK, jadi nggak sama mereka kan nggak apa. Apa jangan-jangan _onee-san tachi,_ NGGAK LAKU?", Tanya Ayumu memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Gadis itu terlihat kesal. Berani-beraninya, Ayumu mengatakannya nggak laku. Ayumu menggidikan bahu lalu pergi dari restoran itu.

Gadis itu sekali lagi menoleh kearah Ayumu dengan pandangan tajam. Ayumu melirik kebelakang. Sesaat mata mereka bertemu, Ayumu tersenyum kecil pada gadis itu lalu keluar dari restoran itu.

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. _"Dia kurang ajar. Pura-pura polos didepan mereka",_ kata gadis itu dalam hati kesal.

"Ahh, Ayumu- _cchi matte_!!!", teriak Kise lalu berlari mengikuti Ayumu.

"Ah _, matte kora_!", teriak Aomine. "Tch", Aomine mendecih lalu keluar diikuti yang lain.

Suasana restoran seketika hening. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara maupun bergerak. Waktu terasa berhenti. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama,

"Hahahahaha. Ayumu-chan benar-benar menarik", kata Yamato-san.

"Anda terlihat senang owner", kata salah satu pegawai yang berdiri disampingnya.

Yamato-san menoleh kearah pegawainya setelah berhenti tertawa. Lalu, senyuman tertampang diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku tidak senang bertemu gadis seperti Ayumu-chan, Toda?", Tanya Yamato-san.

"Maksud owner?", Tanya pegawai itu, Toda, tidak mengerti maksud Ownernya.

"Dia mengatakan apapun yang ada dikepalanya. Dia pasti termasuk _mypace type_ ", jawab Yamato-san lalu tertawa lagi.

Suasana direstoran itu terasa berat. Dengan gadis-gadis yang kesal incarannya hilang, diledek oleh seseorang lagi.

" _Ano neechan kawai, sugoi_ ", teriak seorang anak kecil.

"Kau benar", kata seseorang lagi.

"Dan lihatlah gadis-gadis itu. Jaman sekarang, banyak yang tidak menghargai diri sendiri"

"Mereka pasti tidak laku"

"Murahan?"

"Genit"

"Centil"

"Haha, kalian terlalu jujur"

"Untung saja gadis cantik itu tidak mengijinkan mereka ikut"

"Benar. Bisa-bisa laki-laki tampan itu terkena virus. Hahahaha"

Suasana kembali berisik dengan celotehan orang-orang yang kagum dengan kelakukan dan kecantikan Ayumu, kegantengan 7 laki-laki itu. Lalu gunjingan-gunjingan yang dilontarkan oleh 6 gadis itu. Gadis-gadis yang digunjing itu tersinggung lalu pergi setelah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya. Setelah 6 gadis itu pergi dengan kasarnya menutup pintu. Mereka diam sejenak lalu tertawa lagi.

Diruangan itu tampak seseorang yang melirik kearah pintu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sankyu nih buat yang mau baca~

Arigatou (╥╯θ╰╥)

**_See You Next Time~_ **


	5. Bully si Aho

**Ayumu POV**

Apa-apaan wanita itu mau menggoda Nii-nii. Nii-nii itu terlalu polos. Untung saja polos jadi nggak ngerti maksudnya. Wanita itu tidak ada cantik-cantiknya. Makeup tebalnya minta ampun. Apalagi sama bajunya. Emang di Jepang baju semahal itu harus pakai baju super duper minim sekali banget, tipis lagi. Nggak risih apa? Aku benar-benar ingin muntah rasanya.

Waktu makanku benar-benar terganggu. Aku kan masih pingin makan banyak. Aku sudah menunggu berjam-jam untuk makan sushi yang enak. Dan sekarang terganggu gara-gara wanita jadi-jadian? Oh My God, aku akan menghajar mereka jika bertemu lagi.

Sekarang kami sedang perjalanan kesupermarket, rencananya. Tapi karna Aomine-san menolak. Jadi kami ke mall.

_**FLASHBACK** _

_"Kita kemana?", Tanya Aomine-san._   
_"Konbini", jawabku terus berjalan sambil membawa tasku._   
_"Kita ke mall saja", kata Aomine-san sambil menarik tas yang ada ditanganku._   
_"Hei", teriakku karna tiba-tiba Aomine-san merebut tasku dan tidak digubris olehnya. Menyebalkan._   
_"Kita cowok ganteng nggak cold donk kalau ke konbini", kata Aomine-san berjalan didepan._   
_"Cool maksudnya?", Tanya ku ._   
_"Itu sama saja", jawabnya._   
_"Itu beda. Cold itu dingin, kalau Cool itu keren. Memang berapa nilai bahasa inggrismu Aomine-san?", tanyaku._   
_"Bu-bukan urusanmu. Aku bukan orang inggris. Benar salah tidak masalah", jawabnya dengan muka merah._   
_"Aomine-san saja yang tidak mau belajar. Dan itu masalah kalau Aomine-san mau keluar negeri", kataku._   
_"Urusai", katanya dengan wajah tambah merah. Aku hanya terkekeh._

_Aomine-san lucu. Tidak ku sangka dibalik wajahnya yang garang dan hitam, dia adalah orang yang lucu. Hihi. Aku mulai menggoda Aomine-san. Sesekali aku akan tertawa karna dia terlalu over reaction._

_**FLASHBACK END** _

**Akashi POV**

Aku masih sedikit terkejut dengan yang terjadi. Tak ku sangka Ayumu adalah mypace type apalagi dia mengatakan apapun yang diinginkan tanpa mengetahui akibatnya. Memang tidak terlihat kalau dia adalah orang yang suka diperintah. Tapi ini diluar ekspektasiku. Dia menarik.

Ayumu terlihat dekat dengan Aomine. Apa mereka sudah lama kenal? Tidak. Aku yakin mereka baru kenal. Baru hari ini mereka bertemu. Tak pernah terpikir kalau Aomine bisa seperti itu. Memang dulu dia ramah, tapi semenjak kejadian itu dia berubah. Dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita berjalan? Bukannya tadi kami naik mobil?

**Midorima POV**

Aku rasa ada yang aneh-nanodayo. Kenapa Aomine dan Ayumu terlihat dekat? Bukannya aku cemburu atau apa-nanodayo. Ehem. Ayumu terlihat senang saat menggoda Aomine. Aomine terlihat seperti waktu SMP. Bergurau dengan seseorang. Ah, aku bernostalgia. Ah, tidak tidak aku tak melakukannya-nanodayo. Dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita berjalan?

** Kise POV **

Huh, Aomine-cchi mencuri start dariku-ssu. Ini tidak adil. Kenapa Aomine-cchi dekat dengan Ayumu-cchi? Jangan-jangan, Aomine-cchi menyukai Ayumu-cchi? Tidak itu tidak bisa terjadi. Aomine-cchi itu hentai. Tidak baik untuk Ayumu-cchi. Are? Kenapa kita berjalan? Bukannya tadi kita naik mobil?

** Kuroko POV **

Menyenangkan melihat Aomine-kun yang ceria walau kenyataannya dia dikerjai Ayumu-san. Kagami-kun juga yang mengembalikan wajah ceria Aomine-kun. Mungkin itu adalah Kagami Family Charm? Mungkin begitu. Keakraban mereka membuatku iri. Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin karna bukan aku yang ada disana? Tapi tidak apa. Mereka terlihat senang. Aku tidak mau mengganggu. Dan, kenapa kita tidak naik mobil? Kenapa malah berjalan?

** Murasakibara POV **

Aku kesal. Kenapa marshmallow ku bercanda dengan sihitam? Terlalu jelas satunya iblis satunya tenshi. Aku ingin berada disana. Tapi aku tidak mau jalan cepat. Ini merepotkan. Aku pengen naik mobil. Hem? Bukannya tadi naik mobil?

** Kagami Taiga POV **

Kenapa Ayumu berbicara santai seperti itu dengan Ahomine? Dan apa-apaan dia membawa tas Ayumu? Jangan-jangan Ahomine pengen jadi pembantu? Ugh, memikirkannya membuatku merinding. Bukannya malah mulus, malah hancur berantakan kalau diurus Aho. Kalau saja kita naik mobil, aku pasti bisa menyingkirkan Aho dari sisi Ayumu. Hem? Mobil? Bukannya tadi naik mobil? Aku berhenti.

"Hei, kenapa kita tidak naik mobil?"tanyaku melihat kearah mereka.

** 3rd POV **

"Hei, kenapa kita tidak naik mobil?, Tanya Kagami Taiga.

Ke 7 orang yang diajaknya bicara menoleh kearahnya. Semua mengerjabkan mata.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu", kata Murasakibara.  
"Kita tadi naik mobil. Aku juga berpikir aneh kenapa kita harus jalan kaki kalau tadi naik mobil-nanodayo?" kata Midorima.  
"Mungkin karena kita mengejar Ayumu-cchi yang berjalan duluan-ssu", kata Kise.  
"Mungkin begitu Kise-kun", kata Kuroko.  
"Kita lengah karna sedang mengejar Ayumu", kata Akashi.  
"Berarti ini salah Ayumu-chin?", Tanya Murasakibara.

Setelah terlontarnya pertanyaan Murasakibara, semua menoleh kearah Aomine dan Ayumu. Ayumu mengerjabkan matanya. Aomine hanya terbengong. Melupakan semuanya.

"Aku memang ingin berjalan. Karna konbini memang dekat dengan restoran milik Yamato-san. Tapi Aomine-san ingin ke mall melupakan kita naik mobil", kata Ayumu, menolak disalahkan.

Semua menoleh kearah Aomine. Menuntut penjelasan,

"A-aku hanya ingin berjalan", kata Aomine gugub.

Namun hanya tatapan datar yang didapatnya. Semua menatapnya datar. Bahkan Akashi yang notabenya cool.

"Kau lupa, Aomine"  
"Aomine-cchi lupa"  
"Mine-chin lupa"  
"Aomine-kun, kau lupa"  
"Kau lupa-nanodayo"  
"Kau lupa kita naik mobil, Ahomine"

Aomine menahan kekesalannya. Ya walaupun dia salah, tapi mereka tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan nada datar seperti itu.

"Kau lupa, Aomine-san", kata Ayumu.

Aomine menoleh kesampingnya melihat Ayumu yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. Aomine merasa tertekan dengan senyuman Ayumu yang menuntut –kau lupa, akui itu- senyum.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku lupa. Puas", kata Aomine pada akhirnya. Aomine menatap selain kearah teman-temannya itu.

Tawapun tak terhentikan. Teman-teman Aomine tertawa. Ayumu hanya tersenyum. Akashi hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya. Kuroko dan Midorima menahan tawanya berakibat bahu mereka bergetar. Murasakibara tertawa mengejek. Kise dan Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan mereka berdua saling menopang satu sama lain agar tidak jatuh.

"URUSAI!!!", teriak Aomine menahan malu dan kesal.  
"Kau memang salah, Aomine", kata Akashi.  
"Urusai Akashi", teriak Aomine kesal.  
"Kau melupakan hal yang penting Aomine. Pantas saja nilaimu jelek", kata Midorima setelah berhenti menahan tawanya.  
"Urusai! Nilaiku tidak ada kaitannya"  
"Ingatanmu kecil, Aomine-kun"  
"Urusai Tetsu"  
"Kau bodoh Mine-chin", kata Murasakibara lalu menertawai Aomine dengan tawa mengejek.  
"Kau tidak usah ikut campur Murasakibara"  
"Kau bodoh Aomine-cchi"  
"Aku tidak mau dengar itu darimu Kise!"  
"Ahomine. Aho"  
"Urusai Bakagami!!!!"

Tawa mereka meledak melihat wajah merah Aomine. Bahkan Akashi menahan tawanya dengan menatap arah lain selain Aomine.

"Kau lucu, Aomine-san", kata Ayumu menambah tawa semuanya.  
"KUSOOOO!!!!!", teriak Aomine menggelegar.

Tawa mereka makin menggelegar. Bahkan orang lewat menoleh sekedar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Aomine yang malu dan kesal, memalingkan wajahnya. Ayumu hanya tersenyum sampai bola matanya tidak terlihat. "Kau benar-benar lucu, Aomine-san", kata Ayumu dalam hati.

\---------------------------------------------------

See You Next Time~


	6. "Shopping" Part 1

** 3rd POV **

Ayumu dan yang lain berjalan memasuki kawasan Mall. Tentu saja setelah puas menertawai Aomine yang lupa akan kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi. Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh tatapan kagum dan iri. Para lelaki yang iri karena laki-laki yang berada disamping gadis yang cantik. Sebaliknya, para wanita iri karena seorang gadis yang dikelilingi laki-laki yang tampan. Ayumu dan yang lain berjalan dengan tenang. Tentu saja selain Kise.

Kise memberikan senyum pesonanya dan melambaikan tangannya pada para gadis. Tentu saja membuat para gadis berteriak meneriaki namanya. Dan para lelaki hanya memasang wajah benci dan iri.

Aomine mengorek telinganya. Murasakibara memakan kripiknya. Kuroko berjalan dengan wajah datarnya. Midorima yang sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Akashi berjalan dengan aura yang _cool_. Kagami berjalan dan sesekali menguap. Sedangkan Ayumu, berjalan dengan senyum diwajahnya membuat para lelaki terkagum-kagum.

Ayumu toleh kanan-kiri melihat sekitar, berharap ada yang menarik untuknya. Tiba-tiba Ayumu mendapati sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Tanpa babibu Ayumu berjalan kearah yang diinginkannya tanpa memperdulikan Kakaknnya dan temannya.

** Ayumu POV **

Hem, di Jepang hampir tdak ada bedanya dengan Amerika. Yang dijualpun tidak jauh berbeda. Yah, namanya juga Mall. Dimana-mana pasti sama.

Aku senang sekali hari ini bisa berjalan bersama Nii-nii. Ini waktu yang jarang kudapat. Selain kesibukan disekolahku dan keseharian Nii-nii yang bermain basket, kami hanya punya waktu sebentar untuk bersama. Apalagi sekarang Nii-nii tinggal di Jepang. Kami bahkan hanya punya waktu lebih sedikit, itupun kalau Nii-nii pulang ke Amerika tanpa bermain basket. Karna itu, senyum diwajahku tak hilang dan makin merekah. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Ku tengok kanan-kiri berharap ada yang menarik perhatianku. Setelah berjalan cukup dalam, Aku menemukan apa yang menarik. Tanpa memberitahu Nii-nii, aku mendekati tempat itu.

Pink. Itulah warna yang benar-benar mendominasi tempat ini. Kulihat rak-rak yang berjejer dan bertingkat. Banyak sekali yang dijual ditempat ini. Ada kutek, bedak, lipstik, kaca dengan frame yang lucu, jam tangan, tempat meletakkan make-up, anting, jepit rambut, gelang, cincin dan lainnya.

Ku ambil salah satu gelang. Kubolak-balik, kucoba pakai. Sedikit kujauhkan tanganku, mencoba melihatnya dari jauh. Cantik. Tapi sayang aku tak tertarik. Kucoba beberapa gelang, tak satupun yang kusukai. Aneh, padahal cantik.

Aku pindah ke bagian kutek. Kulihat warnanya satu persatu-satu. Banyak warna dan pilihan sampai aku tak bisa memilihnya. Kujauhi bagian kutek, takut membeli apa yang kusuka dan menjadi berlebihan. Kulihat bagian anting, kalung, gelang, ikat rambut, jepit rambut, jam tangan dan lainnya. Banyak yang menarik, tapi tak satupun yang kusukai.

Kujauhi tempat itu, dan mencoba tempat lainnya. Saat kuedarkan pandanganku, aku melihat Nii-nii dan yang lain berdiri tak jauh dari tempat yang kukunjungi tadi. Mereka pasti malu untuk masuk kedalam. Hihi.

**3rd POV**

" _Nii-nii!",_ teriak Ayumu memanggil Kagami.

Kagami menoleh kearah Ayumu yang berlari kearahnya dan menubruknya. Kalau Kagami tidak punya otot dan reflek yang baik, mungkin mereka akan terjatuh. Kagami mengelus-elus kepala Ayumu. Ayumu adalah adik yang dicintainya. Paling disayangi didunia ini. Bahkan sang ibu kalah posisi dihati Kagami Taiga.

"Kau membeli sesuatu?", tanya Kagami. Ayumu menggeleng kepalanya.

" _Nande?_ Bukankah gadis seusiamu menyukai hal-hal seperti itu?", tanya Kagami.

Ayumu melepas pelukannya dan berdiri didepan Kagami.

"Cantik, tapi aku tak tertarik. Mungkin kalau kita mencari ditempat lain, pasti ketemu apa yang cocok.", jawab Ayumu. Kagami mengangguk.

"Nee, aku lapar. Bukannya Ayumu-chin ingin masak?", tanya Murasakibara.

"He'em. Aku akan beli bahan untuk membuat kari untuk makan malam. Tapi, mumpung ada di mall, kupikir aku akan menelusuri tempat ini. Sepenuhnya", jawab Ayumu.

"Sepenuhnya?", beo Aomine.

"Kau akan menelusuri tempat ini?", tanya Kuroko. Dibalas anggukan oleh Ayumu.

"Tempat ini cukup luas Ayumu. Lebih baik kita beli bahan yang kau butuhkan, lalu pulang.", usul Midorima.

"Hei, bukannya normal untuk wanita pergi belanja? Akukan belum pernah kesini", tolak Ayumu.

"Tempat ini luas Ayumu. Bukannya kau baru sampai hari ini? Kau tidak mau istirahat dulu?", tanya Akashi.

"Hem? Tidak. Aku sudah cukup istirahat. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan perjalanan", jawab Ayumu.

"Terbiasa? Bukannya ini pertama kalinya?", tanya Kise.

" _Well_ , ini pertama kalinya aku ke Jepang. Aku sudah biasa pulang pergi Amerika Inggris", jawab Ayumu.

_"Nande?",_ tanya Midorima.

"Ayumu sejak kecil selalu diajak berpergian oleh _Oyaji_. Jadi itu normal. Walaupun istirahat penting untuknya", jelas Kagami, menjawab pertanyaan Midorima.

"Sebaiknya kita membeli bahan yang kau butuhkan untukmu memasak Ayumu", kata Akashi.

_"But-"_

"Besok kita bisa pergi ke mall lagi untukmu", potong Akashi.

"Besok?", tanya Ayumu memastikan.

"Ya. Setelah kau cukup istirahat, besok kami akan menemanimu", jawab Akashi.

"Yayy!!!", teriak Ayumu kegirangan. Ayumu memeluk Akashi dengan erat.

" _Arigatou_ Sei", kata Ayumu dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan yang Ayumu berikan padanya tiba-tiba.

" _Douitashimashite_ ", kata Akashi sambil mengelus lembut rambut Ayumu.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Aku ingin tidur", kata Aomine berjalan duluan.

"Kalau kita tidak naik mobil, kita pasti masih dijalan Aho", kata Kagami mengikuti Aomine bersama dengan yang lain.

Dengan cepat Aomine menoleh kebelakang memberikan _death glare_ mautnya pada Kagami yang memasang wajah datar.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan hal itu Bakagami!", teriak AOmine.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Baka, Aho?!"

"Siapa yang kaub panggil Aho, Baka?!"

Kagami dan Aomine saling melototi satu sama lain. Kise tertawa hambar. Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Midorima menghela nafas. Murasakibara memakan kripiknya. Akashi tersenyum tipis. Ayumu terkekeh.

"Nii-nii dan Daichan lucu", kata Ayumu.

"Aku tidak lucu!", teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian serasi. Seperti sepasang kekasih", kata Ayumu lagi.

"Kami tidak serasi dan kami bukan sepasang kekasih!", teriak mereka lagi.

Ayumu hanya tertawa pelan. _"Menggoda mereka berdua sangat menarik",_ kata Ayumu dalam hati.

**_ Ditempat pembelanjaan _ **

** 3rd POV **

Ayumu dan yang lain memasuki wilayah perbelanjaan untuk mencari bahan membuat kari. Ayumu mengambil troli yang disediakan dan mulai mendorongnya, menuju tempat daging segar. Diikuti para _ikemen_.

Ayumu mendekati tempat daging sapi. Dilihatnya satu persatu mencari daging yang segar dan bagus. Tak lama Ayumu mengambil dua buah daging sapi 250gr dan diletakkannya ditroli. Ayumu menuju tempat daging ayam. Diambilnya empat buah daging ayam 250gr yang segar. Ayumu membeli wortel, kentang, bawang bombay, bawang putih, daun jeruk, serai, kunyit, kemiri, dan cabai dibagian sayur-sayuran.

Ayumu mendorong trolinya menuju bagian buah. _"Beli buah yang lain_ _sekalian_ _ah untuk mengisi kulkas Nii-nii",_ kata Ayumu dalam hati. Diambilnya beberapa buah apel, jeruk, pir dan semangka. Saat akan membawa semangka ketempat penimbangan,

"Nii-nii, tolong bawa-", permintaan Ayumu terpotong saat menoleh kebelakang, kakaknya dan temannya tidak ada dibelakangnya.

Ayumu menoleh kanan kiri mencari sosok kakaknya, namun hasilnya nihil. Kakaknya tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

"Mungkin Nii-nii dan yang lain ingin beli sesuatu"

Ayumu mengangkat bahunya tak ambil pusing. Dengan kekuatannya sendiri, Ayumu membawa buah-buahan yang ingin dibelinya ditempat penimbangan. Orang yang bertugas ditempat penimbangan sedirit terkejut tatkala Ayumu meletakkan buah-buahan yang tidak bisa diakatan sedikit.

"Tolong ini dihitung", minta Ayumu pada sipenjaga.

Si penjaga mengedip-ngedipkan matanya takjub dengan bawaan Ayumu. Dan dengan segera dia membungkuk pada Ayumu yang tersenyum padanya. Terlihat rona merah dipipi si penjaga melihat ada seorang gadis cantik didepannya dan tersenyum.

" _Daijoubu?_ Wajahmu memerah", tanya Ayumu dengan wajah khawatir.

Si penjaga dengan gugup mengangguk dan segera menimbang buah-buahan yang Ayumu beli. Ayumu mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Diedarkan pandangannya. Mencari-cari keberadaan kakaknya sambil menunggu buah yang dibelinya selesai dihitung. _"Nii-nii kejam tidak mau membantuku membawa barang seberat ini. Laki-laki memang lebih suka berkeliaran sendiri daripada menemani perempuan belanja",_ kata Ayumu dalam hati lalu menghela nafasnya.

Tak lama, penimbangan selesai dan Ayumu memasukkan buah-buahan yang dibelinya ketroli dan membungkuk pada si penjaga lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciao,,, adakah yang menanti ?? Apa tidak ada yha T_T

**_Well, See you Next Time~_ **


	7. Chapter 5 "Shopping" Part 2

Untuk mengobati rasa kangen ini ada sebagian kecil-cil-cil lanjutannya. Maaf kalo pendek .

Silahkan~~~

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

** Ditempat lain **

** 3rd POV **

_Kiseki no Sedai_ bersama Kagami Taiga menyelusuri Mall meninggalkan Ayumu yang sedang sibuk berbelanja. Kehadiran mereka membuat seisi tempat pembelanjaan heboh. Pasalnya, 6 laki-laki yang tampan datang bersama-sama dengan aura yang keren. Jangan hitung Kuroko. Karna saat ini tak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Tak lama mereka berpisah menuju tempat yang mereka inginkan.

** Tempat Murasakibara (3rd POV) **

Murasakibara berjalan menuju tempat snack. Dilihatnya maiubo dengan berbagai macam rasa.

"Uwah,, banyak sekali. Aku akan beli", kata Murasakibara.

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, Murasakibara mengambil beberapa maiubo dan didekapnya. Saat melirik kekanan dilihatnya tumpukan kripik, dengan cepat Murasakibara berpindah posisi berjongkok didepan rak kripik.

Tanpa terasa kedua tangan Murasakibara penuh. Wajah Murasakibara terlihat senang melihat gundukan snack ditangannya. Saat berdiri, beberapa maiubonya terjatuh.

"Heh, merepotkan. Kenapa jatuh sih", kata Murasakibara.

Diambilnya maiubo yg terjatuh. Saat akan berdiri lagi, maiubonya terjatuh lagi.

"Kenapa jatuh lagi", kata Murasakibara dengan wajah ditekuk.

Diambilnya lagi, berdiri, terjatuh lagi. Muncul beberapa perempatan dikening Murasakibara.

"Aku akan menghabiskanmu dengan cepat!", kata Murasakibara kesal.

Dengan kesal Murasakibara mengambilnya. Namun sebelum tangannya menggapai maiubonya, ada tangan lain yang mengambilnya. _"Dia mau mencuri maiuboku. Tak kan ku biarkan"_ , kata Murasakibara dalam hati. Dengan cepat Murasakibara akan memarahi siapapun yang telah berani mencuri maibonya.

"Aku akan meng – han – cur – kan – mu," suara Murasakibara mengecil melihat orang yang mengambil maibonya.

"Ayumu _-chin_ ", panggil Murasakibara.

 

** Tempat Kuroko (3rd POV) **

Kuroko berjalan melewati rak-rak susu. Dilihatnya susu rasa vanila berjejer rapi dengan varian merk.

"Aku ingin meminum vanillashake. Apa Kagami _-kun_ akan membuatkannya untukku kalau aku membeli bahannya?", tanya Kuroko pada diri sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko berusaha mengambil susu vanilla yang biasa diminumnya. Kuroko berjinjit berusaha mengambil susu vanilla yang terletak paling atas. Jauh dari jangkauannya. Dengan wajah datar namun hati kesal, Kuroko tetap berusaha mengambilnya.

Karena tak sampai-sampai, Kuroko menyerah. Menengok kanan-kiri mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu. Dilihatnya seorang pegawai yang tinggi sedang meletakkan beberapa susu bubuk ke rak paling atas. Kuroko mendekatinya.

" _Ano, sumimasen_ ", kata Kuroko.

Namun badai angin lewat, perkataan Kuroko tak dihiraukan oleh pegawai itu.

" _Ano, sumimasen. Onegai ga arimashita_ ", kata Kuroko lagi lebih keras.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko tak dihiraukan. Karna kesal Kuroko berkata lebih keras lagi.

" _ANO, SUMIMASEN_ "

Si pegawai merasa ada orang didekatnya menoleh ke kanan kiri. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa. _"Mungkin hanya perasaanku",_ kata pegawai itu dalam hati.

Kuroko kesal. Dia mendengar tapi tak menghiraukannya. _"Aku akan menggunakan ignite pass ku padamu",_ kesal Kuroko dalam hati.

_"SUMIASEN. BOKU WA KOKO NI IRU DESU",_ teriak Kuroko.

Pegawai itu sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan didekatnya. Namun lagi-lagi tak dilihatnya siapapun. Dia jadi sedikit takut. _"Apa ada hantu disini?",_ tanyanya dalam hati was-was.

Kuroko makin kesal. Dengan cepat Kuroko menyentuh lengan pegawai itu.

" _Koko desu_ ", kata Kuroko.

Pegawai yang tiba-tiba merasa disentuh menoleh kekirinya. Dilihatnya seseorang disana yang memasang wajah datar.

_"Yurei!!!",_ teriak pegawai itu menjauh dari Kuroko.

_"Boku wa yurei ja nai desu",_ kata Kuroko datar.

_"Hounto?",_ tanya pegawai itu was-was.

_"Ha'i",_ jawab Kuroko.

Pegawai itu merubah raut wajah ketakutannya. Mengelus dada menenangkan detak jantungnya. Lalu dilihatnya Kuroko dengan cepat, lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?", tanya Pegawai itu.

"Aku sudah disini sejak tadi, _ten'in-san_ ", jawab kuroko datar. *pegawai toko*

" _Hounto?_ Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu tadi?', tanyanya.

"Karena hawa keberadaanku tipis", jawab Kuroko.

"Kasihan sekali kau. Kalau begitu kau pasti sering diacuhkan dan ditinggalkan', kata pegawai itu.

Mendengar ucapan pegawai itu, Tubuh Kuroko perlahan demi perlahan menghilang diterpa angin. Pegawai yang melihat itu terkejut.

"Waaaa!!!! _Gomen!!!!_ Jangan mati!!!", teriaknya.

"Aku tidak mati _ten'in-san_ ", kata Kuroko kembali normal.

"K-kau aneh dan menyebalkan", kata pegawai itu.

"Jadi, bisa aku minta tolong?", tanya Kuroko.

"Bisa. Apa yang kau inginkan ?", tanyanya.

"Susu. Susu vanilla. Tempatnya terlalu tinggi. Aku tidak sampai", jawab Kuroko.

"Susu? Baiklah akan ku ambilkan. Kau mau yang mana?", tanya pegawai itu.

Mereka berdua berdiri didepan rak susu dengan berbagai merk.

"Aku mau itu", kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk susu vanilla yang diinginkannya.

"Ok", kata pegawai itu lalu mengambilkannya.

"Ini", kata pegawai itu sambil memberikan sekotak susu pada Kuroko.

" _Arigatougozaimasu, ten'in-san_ ", kata Kuroko sambil berojigi,

" _Douitashimashitte_. Minumlah banyak-banyak agar kau cepat tinggi", kata pegawai itu.

"Aku sudah cukup tinggi, _ten'in-san_ ", kata Kuroko dengan datarnya.

"Tapi tak cukup tinggi untuk menggapai mengambil susunya. Tapi terserahlah", kata pegawai itu meninggalkan Kuroko untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi yang tertunda.

Saat Kuroko akan pergi.

"Kuroko _-san_? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?", tanya seseorang.

"EH?", kata Kuroko lalu menoleh keasal suara.

\------------------------ Continue---------------------

Maaf kalo pendek . Yha paling nggak udah nyicil :D :D :D

Maaf kalo ini bukan versi penuh. Ada versi penuh tapi nggak bisa dishare sembarangan *halah bahasanya* maksudnya nggak gratis :D

**_See You Next Time~_ **


End file.
